


Daily Life Inside a Super (Lewd) Prison

by Salacious_Sovereign



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Ben 10 Series, Inspector Gadget (Cartoon), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Anal Play, Cum Play, F/M, Lolicon, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salacious_Sovereign/pseuds/Salacious_Sovereign
Summary: In a space between dimensions, there is a massive prison, home to many super villains, super heroes, and others in between. These are the tales of the sexual escapades that their lives have become!Based off of the Super Prison NSFW CYOA by TokHaar Gol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Daily Life Inside a Super (Lewd) Prison

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not condone any sexual activity with or towards minors. It is a crime almost everywhere worldwide for a reason. Children can not consent, as they have not developed enough nor been taught enough to do so. Keep it fictional.

"It is now morning; all inmates get up and be prepared for activities in 30 minutes."

That is what woke Gwen Tennyson this morning, and every other morning she spent as an inmate of this prison. She lay there under her sheet for a moment longer gaining her bearings, and then cast it off, feeling the chill of air on her bare skin, and the weight of the thick, hi-tech collar around her neck that cut off her magical abilities. Getting up off her cot, she walked over to the other side of the room to where their uniforms were hung from the wall, and looked around the room to see her cellmates also getting up for the day's events.

In the cot above Gwen's, she saw her bunk-mate, Diana Prince climbing down, her cute little rear facing her as she descended the ladder. Her long flowing black hair covered the majority of her back, going almost halfway down her cheeks and as she touched the ground, turned around to face her, and Gwen observed that she definitely shared the trait of a petite body with the rest of the cell. She saw a determined look in her blue eyes as she walked past her to the sink they all shared.

Stopping to look at the source of the thump she heard, she witnessed a young girl fall from the bottom bunk, face down on the floor. Grunting all the way, the messy-haired girl pushed herself up and looked around the room with milky, unseeing eyes. Toph Beifong felt her way through the room in a rather practiced fashion to where her hair-care tools were stored, and set to righting her hair for the day to come.

Gwen looked at the bunk above Toph's, but didn't see any sign of their last cellmate, a girl named Penny Gadget, who had a rather bright and positive outlook to their sentence, and didn't look too bad either with her blonde hair, blue eyes, and sporty pigtails, she was cell L-1's shining beacon throughout the day. It worried Gwen that she couldn't see her fellow anywhere, but decided that the issue would be solved later, and she should hurry in getting ready before the guards got mad.

She walked over to the wall where their uniforms were hanging, and eyed them with a mild disdain. It was a series of leather straps that were designed in a way to more outline than cover the body, leaving the breasts, navel, and crotch open while straps went around them. Starting from the top with two straps that wrapped around the shoulders it went down with one strap from between the breasts to above the crotch, then looped around the inside of the thighs and attach at the center of the back, only to do the same on that side upwards.

Then there was the OTHER part of the outfit, she thought, looking at the large baby blue dildo and set of egg-shaped vibrators that sat on a shelf beneath the harness. It had little loops on the underside for connecting with the harness to stay in, and a thick base that contained a powerful vibrator and sensor; that particular she knew from experience. The toy was around a foot long and 6 inches around, and was thankfully shaped like a normal man's penis. It was absolutely gigantic just looking at it, never mind wearing it. But, if she didn't, she knew she'd be punished, and that was NOT something she was willing to risk. So, with a heavy sigh, she put on the harness over her slim body, and picked it up.

Gazing at it, she decided to just get it over with. Positioning the monstrous toy at her pucker, she took a deep breath, relaxed, and pushed it against her hole. She gritted her teeth and clenched her empty fist as she forced the large dildo in through her anus, feeling her hole stretch and convulse as it fought the entry. She was breathing heavier as she took a break from pushing, and felt the toy with her other hand to see how much had gone in. Her eyes opened wide in shock as she realized she only had about a quarter inside her. "This is going to be a whole event on its own" Gwen thought, as she began to push the toy in further. She continued with this path, clenching and gripping the toy like mad, both inside and out, as the foot-long false cock made its journey through her rectum, stretching and pushing against her as her walls grabbed at the intruding presence and made the ordeal infinitely more difficult. It was an undertaking of massive proportions, both literally and figuratively, but eventually through a monumental few minutes of effort, she finally had the entire thing inside. She stood there shaking, just getting used to the feeling inside her until she reminded herself that she only had a certain amount of time to get ready before the guards came to pick them up, clipped the dildo onto the harness, grabbed the vibrators, and made her way over to the communal sink.

She gingerly sat down on the stool, wincing as the pressure on her bowels increased as the seat forced the toy in a small bit more. Diana, still nude, was currently brushing her long hair on the stool next Gwen's. She looked her over through the mirror, and said "So you're putting that getup on rather early huh, Gwen? Are you starting to enjoy having that vulgar thing inside you?" 

"No, I just thought it'd be easier to just have it on early, and not have the guards help me with it if we take too long" said Gwen, breathing a bit heavier as she accommodated the gargantuan presence in her asshole. "Besides, I'm going to be wearing it all day anyways, so getting it over with is much better than trying to drag it out" she finished, as she made to attach the vibrators to her exposed nipples via piercings, and clitoris via a special tape provided by the prison for the task.

Diana gave Gwen a look that clearly stated she disagreed with her last line, but refrained from commenting. Toph, having situated her hair with much less hassle then the other two occupants and going to put her own uniform on, chimed in "Well I think it's actually a bit freeing, wearing so little. It's just nice to be able to just feel everything and not be scolded or judged for it. Besides, I enjoy a little anal play here and there." She wiggled her ass back and forth to emphasize the massive presence occupying her anus, even though the fluidity in her movement would have someone believing otherwise.

At this, Diana looked rather peeved, stating that "It is not right for us to be wearing these beastly outfits! They should at least allow us to cover ourselves somewhat while in this Athena-forsaken prison, but no, we have to sacrifice our modesty alongside our freedom, it's too much to do otherwise!" "We know Diana," said Gwen, "We wear the same outfit you do, just try not to annoy the guards too much or you'll have a much more uncomfortable time, y'know?" With a sigh, Diana acknowledged her point, and the three of them finished getting ready in silence.

Eventually the thick steel door to their cell buzzed loudly, and it opened to reveal a man being flanked by two women. "Good morning ladies" the man stated, surprising the three girls, kneeling in front of the doors like the rules stated they must when the morning guards cane to fetch then, as they saw his face (or in the case of Toph, recognized his voice) as the warden of the prison, only known to them as The Warden. The women besides him made much more sense being there then, as they were the two vice-wardens of the prison. There was Ms. Krieger on his left, looking very professional in her formal military attire, a myriad of medals and awards decorating her lapel, which itself hid moderately large breasts, and her formal skirt showed the contours of a modestly sized butt. As her blue eyes surveyed them with a sharp eye, curly brown hair framing her striking face, the girls felt a twinge of nervousness, even though they hadn't done anything to warrant it. On his left, however, was an almost opposite sight of Sister Purity, a tall woman decorated in ostentatious religious garb, that flowed down over her large breasts and around her shapely but moderately sized ass. Her face was very welcoming, with a kind smile gracing her features, and compassion in her eyes, she was a welcome contrast to the domineering-looking Ms. Krieger.

"I thought it'd be nice to do some morning greetings to some of you, maybe bridge the gap between our stations a bit by being more personal" The warden continued, "and while I’m here, I might as well conduct a uniform inspection, so all of you, line up on that wall."

Cell L-1 obeyed, lining up against the particular wall, as the warden's two followers stood in the middle of the room to watch the proceedings. The Warden went towards Diana first appreciating her body with his eyes as they traveled down her front. Feeling satisfied about her front, he had her turn around and she obliged. This time as her, he stopped at her small but shapely butt, with a small furrow on his brow. "I'm going to need you to spread, Ms. Prince."

With a bit of hesitancy to her movements, as if she knew of something bad to come, she obliged him once more, spreading her buttcheeks apart with her hands. The Warden looked back at her ass, confirming the error with himself. "Where's your tail, Diana?" he stated with a too-calm tone in his voice. At this, Diana was pushed to the limits. "It's not there, Warden" she said, not daring to turn around, but still glaring at him over her shoulder, "because I am a proud amazon warrior. I have handled the wrongful imprisonment, the demeaning outfit, and the horrid punishment, but I will not lower myself anymore, for I have my pride as a warrior, and I most CERTAINLY won't be putting that THING, IN MY ASS!" Diana finished with a yell, pointing to the large red dildo on the far shelf, normally assigned to her.

"I see." said the Warden, as he stared at the diminutive girl in front of him, a plan forming in his head. "So, if I'm to understand correctly, you have an issue with our uniform policy?" "I do indeed, Warden." Diana huffed, having calmed down somewhat from her rage just a moment ago, "I am willing to wear the revealing attire, but having that giant beast in my rectum is just pushing against common decency too hard even for this facility." 

The Warden then made to rub his chin and gave a little hmm, as if in thought about her protest, and said "I feel that we can compromise then, Ms. Prince." At his words, Diana visibly relaxed in relief, though stayed in her position of inspection, not willing to push too hard at this moment. "Ms. Krieger, would you kindly go and fetch rectal plug number twenty-four?" The Warden stated as he looked on at Diana's now indignant looking face. Ms. Krieger simply nodded her assent, and left the room. While she was leaving, The Warden addressed Diana, motioning to her to turn around once more as he spoke. "Ms. Prince, you obviously have an issue with the plug we've assigned you. However, we cannot simply forego the plug, as that is a part of our policy here." he stated to Diana, who was looking at him hesitantly, starting to regret attempting to fight back on this policy. "As such, I've come up with a compromise for the two of us. You see, instead of having to wear the provided plug, we have an alternate one for occasions such as this, that we can have you wear instead.” As he finished his statement, Ms. Krieger had just returned, carrying a long box in front of her with both hands, and stood to attention at The Warden's side. He waved his hand towards her, and she placed the box on the ground, undid the bottom, and pulled it off the contents. 

Diana stared, wide-eyed, as she stared at an absolutely gigantic dildo, colored red and shaped like a horse's penis, with a large flared head, a ring around the middle, as well as a pattern of rounded bumps going down the sides. The Warden then put his hand on her back and gently pushed her towards it, and in her shocked state, could do nothing but go along with his hand and stare at it. Upon the sex toy being almost touching her legs, she noticed with a gulp of fear, that it was almost half her height, 24 inches in length, and 10 inches all around.

"Ms. Prince, could you please turn around and spread your cheeks to prepare for insertion" The Warden stated, shocking her out of her staring state. Knowing that the last time she objected, they brought out THIS monstrosity, she resigned herself to her fate and hesitantly obeyed, turning around to face the Warden and spread her ass-cheeks as far as she could with her hands, as Ms. Krieger picked up the dildo and faced the gargantuan head towards Diana.  
When the faux phallus pressed against her anus, she blanched internally at the size of it. "By Hera, it's absolutely massive!" she thought to herself, as she felt it put pressure against her defenseless anus. She gritted her teeth and tried her best to relax as the force was applied to her anus, which was giving no way despite her efforts. The trepidation she felt finally came to a halt when she felt her rosebud part, and the dildo begin to spread her asshole. She bit her lip to keep from letting out a scream, as she felt the hard silicone force her anus apart, into a state which she thought it would never recover from.

As she let the head sit inside of the inmate’s asshole, Ms. Krieger, sensing a grand opportunity, spared a glance toward the Warden. He caught her gaze, and sensing her line of thought, gave an affirmative nod. With a small grin to herself, she shifted her position to give herself more leverage, adjusted her grip, and shoved on the dildo with all her might!  
Diana’s eyes widened as wide as they could go, and her mouth parted open in a scream as she felt the dildo rapidly dig into her anus. She felt the unthinkably thick object go through her rectum within seconds, and tightened her grip on her buttcheeks to hold herself steady against the immediate entrance of the massive intruder. The massive shift in pressure was too much for her, and n just a few seconds, when the entirety of its 24 inches had entered Diana’s asshole, she came hard. Her whole body was shaking as she screamed to the cell block, her pussy gushing out juices over the floor, and Ms. Krieger, sensing the opportunity, grabbed the remote to the dildo and set it to the max, causing the massive phallus to begin vibrating intensely. This only caused Diana to scream louder, gush harder, and grip tighter as the massive presence in her asshole started stimulating her walls even more than it already had. After a minute of this, she subsided and then slumped in her posture, worn out by her intense climax. Ms. Krieger then turned the vibration onto the lowest setting, and started clipping the loops on the underside of the dildo to Diana’s harness to keep it there throughout the day, and once she was done, gave it another hard push just to mess with the inmate, which she saw as Diana gave a small jump and a squeak as it moved in and then back out of her a bit, shuffling her insides further with its movement. 

While Diana stood there, still gripping her cheeks and trying to cope with the gargantuan presence that had situated itself inside of her anus, as well as coming down from the hard climax she had just endured, the Warden gave her a pat on the head and said “I’m glad we’ve come to an agreement Ms. Prince. I’ll change your personal rules around so that you have your preferred anal toy instead of the standard issue one then, alright?”, giving her his most sincere smile.  
Gwen, having just watched the entire proceedings unfold in front of her eyes, felt torn between the two strong feelings of trepidation towards the treatment of Diana… and a growing state of arousal at watching that massive horse-dildo race up her cellmate’s asshole. Looking down at her stomach, these feelings only increased as she saw a large, flare shaped bulge in Diana’s abdomen, and had no doubt as to the source.

She then looked to her right to see what her other cellmate had thought of the proceedings, and was somewhat startled to see Toph’s face in a state of extreme arousal, with hints of jealousy at the corner of her eyes. Her face was flushed red, and looking down her body, she could see her pussy dripping at the sight before her. “I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised; Toph has always really liked things going in her ass” Gwen thought, as she studied the droplets moving down her cellmate’s legs.  
She was snapped out of her observation by the Warden’s movement, as he moved to stand in front of her, she remembered that there was still a uniform inspection being underwent. She stood to attention as was required, and waited for an order as he stopped in front of her and looked up and down her small body. “Turn, Ms. Tennyson, so we can check if Ms. Prince was the only one who forwent her dress code.” Obligingly, she turned around and spread her cheeks for the Warden, so that he could look at the cause of the pressure in her own bowels. He looked up and down her back for a moment, before crouching down and looking straight into her anus. The Warden grabbed the bit of the dildo that was sticking out, and proceeded to mess with it a bit, pulling and pushing, and wiggling it about, all the while Gwen squeaked and moaned under the treatment her asshole was undergoing. Once he felt satisfied that the dildo was secure in her anus (and with the cute noises she was making), he nodded to himself and got up, saying “Good job Ms. Tennyson, glad to see you’ve followed dress code, keep up the good work.” With a slap on her ass, eliciting a surprised squeak from the red-haired girl, he moved down the line as she muttered a strangled “Thank you sir…”

When the Warden came into Toph’s line of view, she instinctively looked at his face in awe. She loved the feeling of wearing these large dildos in her ass all day, the pressure and stretching in her asshole was the most pleasant feeling she could imagine, and to see that there were even larger ones in the prison’s stock was making her a happy girl! So, looking at the Warden and thinking about how to go about this she quietly said, “Excuse me Warden, since you’re already here, could I make a request?”  
He seemed to be slightly startled, but the expression disappeared off his face as he said “Let’s hear it after your inspection, and I’ll decide if it should be granted.” She vigorously nodded her head, and proceeded to go through the ropes the other two had gone through, undergoing his scrutinous gaze, and spreading apart her cheeks joyously as he toyed with the dildo in her anus, making her writhe and moan in pleasure of the invading presence pushing against her anal walls. When he was done with his inspection, he stood up and waited for her to gather herself after the treatment of her anus, as she couldn’t make her request shivering in pleasure with her voice hitching in joy. Once she did however, she righted herself, and facing the warden, asked “Would it be possible, sir, that I could get one of those large dildos that Diana has in her for me. That would be just the best!” She finished her request, with a lilt in her voice as she imagined what it would be like to have that monster shoved inside her little asspussy. 

The Warden looked pleased to hear the request, responding to Toph with "Of course! It's always nice to have a prisoner willing to embrace the rules of this facility, and even going further beyond the call of her station. Sister Purity, could you get one of those, a 30 incher this time! Oh, and bring some of those eggs too!" Sister Purity, who had until then been quietly watching the morning's events from near the door, nodded her head softly and gracefully walked out of the room to comply with his order. Toph, having understood the implications of the Warden's words, could only shake in anticipation as the nun grabbed her request.

When Sister Purity returned, it was with a box even larger than Ms. Krieger had grabbed, as well as a smaller case stacked on top, and Toph most assuredly took notice. She was joyfully looking at Sister Purity put down the boxes and begin to open the small case, when the Warden stepped into her line of sight, and asked her to turn around and present her anus, because this would be better suited as a surprise. Toph, not seeing a good reason to disobey, complied with the order and stood there with her asscheeks spread and anticipation filling her heart.

The Warden then moved his hands to her asshole, to unclip the dildo already occupying the space that her request would go into, and then grabbed it by it's base and with deliberate slowness, began to pull it from her anus. Toph gripped her cheeks even harder and began to lightly moan as she was pleasured by the grip of her asshole on the dildo. She groaned, panted, and whimpered as the task was purposely dragged out and her pleasure elongated. She was close to an orgasm as the dildo finally popped out of her, anus winking open and shut as it was freed from the stretch of the 12 inch long phallus. The Warden, pleased with her state of being, gave the dildo to a waiting Ms. Krieger to put in a storeroom, and stood to the side to allow his other vice-warden room to work.

As Toph was recovering from the removal of the dildo, Sister Purity was unpackaging the smaller of two cases that she had brought. She grabbed what was inside, and held in her hand a small, wireless pink egg vibrator. She thought to herself "I am very pleased that Ms. Beifong has embraced the joys of compliance and direction brought by serving one's betters" as she grabbed a handful of the vibrators, and walked over to where the subject of her thoughts was ready and willing for insertion. Sister Purity then grabbed one of the vibrators with her other hand, and popped it into her mouth to give it a thorough licking, deciding that coating it in her saliva would help in it's insertion. Once she felt it was wet enough, she grabbed it from her mouth, and with no warning or hesitance, shoved it full force into Toph's awaiting rosebud.

When she felt the sudden entry of the vibrator in her ass, there were two thoughts that ran through her head; "That is MUCH smaller than I was looking forward to" and "I absolutely CANNOT be made to cum on something so tiny", and so, even brought on the edge of orgasm by the Warden's slow teasing, she refrained from cumming via sheer willpower. Within 2 seconds her asshole had swallowed the vibrator whole, and she had barely a moment to recuperate as there was another one shoved in just as viciously. Toph began to bite her teeth and harshly grasp her cheeks as the second one entered her anus, and her willpower to not cum was tested as Sister Purity shoved them in one by one, all with incredible force, and with definitely no remorse.

By the time Sister Purity was done with the vibrators, Toph was quivering and panting heavily, but had just barely refrained from coming yet again. There was a total of twenty-six egg vibrators occupying her asshole, thankfully for her willpower not turned on yet, and they created a nice pressure on her walls, but not as much as the previous anal resident had. "God, I hope all this blue-balling is worth it when I get that delightful monster in my tight little asspussy" she thought, before remembering that she was trying to keep herself from cumming, and that dirty talking, even to herself, was not the most helpful thing to do in this situation.

As Toph was attempting to recuperate herself from the second rough treatment of her anus this morning, Sister Purity was opening the larger box that she had brought in. Once she opened, it, she grabbed it with both hands, and now had a 30 inch long, 12 inch thick silicone horse-shaped dildo in her hands. She marveled at its size for a moment, before turning her attention back towards Toph's anus. She walked over and positioned the massive dildo against the anus, preparing to push it in.

Toph was snapped out of her attempts at calming herself down when she felt a massive presence on top of her asshole. Grinning in pure joy, she placed her hands on the wall in front of her, and prepared for its glorious entry. She wasn't forced to wait long, as soon she was not only feeling its presence on her anus, but a large pressure as Sister Purity pushed it against her, attempting to get it past her rosebud. Toph clenched her hands and willed herself to relax, but it was a difficult task, as her body attempted to keep the dildo from entering where she believed it should rightfully belong. Finally, after agonizing moments, the pucker gave way, and due to the force the nun was placing upon it, 6 inches of the gargantuan dildo forced their way into Toph's asshole almost immediately.

At this sudden intrusion, she could no longer hold herself together, and came violently. Her pussy squirted a torrent of juices on her legs and the floor below, and her asshole gripped the dildo with great force, though not halting it's steady progress, as it steadily went further inside of her convulsing tunnel. She screamed into the cell wall as the combination of her orgasm and the relentless push of the dildo, made only harder by the involuntary pressure her asshole was pressing on it, continued to overwhelm her sense. Cumming over and over again, she let herself slump against the wall as she rode the wave of pleasure that the dildo's entrance in her asshole was causing.Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Toph felt the pressure stop, and realized that there was a force pushing out from her stomach. She lazily looked down, and gave a tired grin at the sight of a horse flare distending her stomach, and knew that she had taken it all. However, her journey into pleasure was no where near finished, as the Warden, having watched Toph succumb to a mountain of pleasure, gave Sister Purity a wave of his hand towards the remote still in the box. Getting his hint, she grabbed the remote and handed it to him, and he in turn dialed the settings to their maximum.

Toph felt the intense vibrating deep in her bowels, and knew she couldn't take it. Her legs gave out and she fell, face pressed against the wall, mouth open and tongue lolling out in a heavy pant, as she rode the waves of pleasure the toys continued to give her. Cumming again and again, she felt that this might be where she died, and welcomed this death by anal pleasure.

It was not meant to be however, as the Warden, having had his momentary fill of the girl's descent into orgasm, turned down the vibrations to the lowest setting. Toph was able to finally begin recovering to stand up, but with the sheer amount of toys stuffed in her rectum, there was still a large amount of vibrating going on in her asshole. Besides stopping to grab the wall for support at an orgasm, she was finally able to make her way to a standing position, and give a tired salute to the Warden.

The Warden, satisfied with his prisoner's reaction, called the girls to attention, and stepped back to look at them all. Seeing that he had made the girls' assholes pleased and stuffed full, he stated "Good work girls, I'll now leave you to get escorted to the day's activities. Ms. Krieger, call the guards to do just that, if you would?" he stated to his vice-warden, getting a soft, kind smile in response, as they all left the room.

The moment they left the doorway, the girls all slumped against the wall, worn out from the morning inspection, and gathered themselves to face a full day of further trials, assholes stuffed and pussies drenched.

Later...

The Warden, now at in his office, was seated at his desk, filling out some paperwork, when he was overcome by pleasure. Dropping his pen, he reached out under his desk and grabbed two blonde pigtails that were there, and forced them further towards his crotch, as faint gurgles and a rush of liquid was heard. After a moment in this position, he pushed the head he had grabbed away from him, revealing his 14 inch penis, as well as the young girl it was currently gushing semen onto. The girl had her eyes closed and mouth open, with a smile on her face as she welcomed this deluge of cum onto her face, relishing it's taste and feel on her skin.

Once the rush had subsided, she began to use her hands to scoop it into her mouth, savoring every mouthful and moaning with every swallow. The Warden looked down under his desk and said, "Well Ms. Gadget, this will be the last day for your stint as my little cum-pet, as I saw one of your friends this morning who's in dire need of a semen intake, a rather cute young redhead by the name of Gwen Tennyson. Do you have anything to say?"

She looked back at him, still licking cum off her fingers, with much more drenching her face, and said "I think that she would love it under here Mr. Warden!" with a bright, innocent smile, as she finished what was on her hand and returned her mouth to his flaccid penis, trying her best to get all the cum she could.


End file.
